


Fire Meets Fate (IMMORTALS)

by AnimeBabyDoll



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Simon Lewis, De-aged Simon Lewis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mom Loki, Multi, Soulmates, Submissive Simon Lewis, Wingfic, dad tony, may add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBabyDoll/pseuds/AnimeBabyDoll
Summary: Simon Lewis May be a vampire in blood and body, but even he has feelings and wants a start over. During a night under the full moon he receives this new beggining with a little magic from his soon to be grandmother, the one and only God(dess) of Magic, Mischief, Lies, and Fire.He hopes this new beggining is exactly what he's looking for, But when has Simon's life ever been easy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have No Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SHADOWHUNTERS OR AVENGERS CHARACTERS  
> (I only own my OCs)

 

**~*~** **Prologue~*~**

 

 

**Simon Lewis stared up at the starry night sky from where he laid on the forest ground.** It was a month after his betrayal of the clan and he was going mad with touch starvation....as well as blood starvation. The Shadowhunters either always forgot he was a vampire or they just refused to have anything to do with downworlder habits, such as feeding him.

 

 

   It hadn't even been a full week before Clary had decided Simon wasn't important or useful unless he could be used, like to get Camille and wake up Jocelyn. He had been angry, then hurt, and then he was just resigned. He waited until everyone was once again busy looking for Jace before he took his exit of the Institute. He had stayed at the boathouse for a while, then he met Jordan and shared an apartment with him before Simon decided he just needed a break, a break from it all.

 

 

   Hence why he was laying in a clearing surrounded by thick forest all round him, brown eyes staring up at the stars and the moon. His stomach felt hollow from lack of blood and his heart-felt hollow from lack of love and caring. Taking a shaky, but deep breath, Simon turned his dull eyes to the beautiful glowing moon and sent out a fervent wish.

 

 

_'Please, If anyone is hearing this.....give me a new life or end this one. I can't take it anymore'_

 

 

   Black spots danced in Simon's eyesight as the hunger finally caught up to him and as he shut his eyes for the last time, he could have sworn he saw snow and green fire above him. Darkness, sweet relief from life, enveloped him in its warm embrace.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

   In the forests of Freeport, Maine a group of four wolves ranging for 4'0' to 4'8' ran through the trees, jumping over logs and clearing bushes, eyes bright as they ran. In the lead was a beautiful silver female with amber brown eyes, behind her was a beautiful golden female with gold eyes, and taking up the rear was a pair of males, one grey and the other black.

 

 

   You see that territory belonged to the children of Loki Stark née Laufeyson. Those wolves were better known as Yavonna Avalon Stark or Iron Blood, Laylah Giavonni Stark or Black Hurricane, Ryder Samuel Stark or Frozen Wasteland, and Fox Devon Stark or Vixen's Blade by the supernatural criminals they hunt down and kill. As soon as the four quadruples reached the age of 19 they moved out of their parent's house and to Freeport, Maine to set down their hunting headquarters. 

 

 

   As the full moon shined down upon the pack of four, Iron Blood picked the scent of blood and her ears caught the sound of whimpering. She slid to a stop, her pack following her lead and stopped, looking at her in question. As the Alpha her senses were a bit better than that of her litter-mates. Iron Blood barked at her pack to stay there and she trotted carefully toward the sound, travelling for a good mile before she came upon the sound that had alerted her of an intruder in her territory.

 

 

   Sitting with their legs curled up to their chest was a human pup, curly brown hair dirty and leaf littered. Their arms were scraped and bleeding from the sun briars the pup must have wandered into. Their clothes were dirty and ripped as well, and they wept, the Smokey smell of sadness caused Iron Blood to wrinkle her nose and her heart to clench for this small human pup. She stepped from the bushes, black tipped silver tail wagging gently as she approached the human pup, sending a thread of magic to the pup so that they may hear her voice inside their head.

 

 

   The pup lifted their head at the sound of Iron Blood's pawsteps and they froze, fear filling their eyes. Trembling, they tried to back away, on to cut themself on more sun briars.

 

 

_ 'Calm human pup. My name is Iron Blood. I go by Yavonna Avalon Stark as human though. What is your name?' _

 

 

Iron Blood questioned, sitting a foot away.

 

 

   Warily the human pup watched Iron Blood before answering quietly. "I'm Simon Lewis. I'm 4 yeaws old."

 

 

_'Hello Simon. What are you doing out here all alone?'_

 

 

   That one question was all it takes for Simon to break down as he sobbed out his full story and Iron Blood felt rage toward his past friends and family for having hurt the pup, whether he was 4 or 22. You don't treat pack like that!

 

 

   Iron Blood moved toward Simon and started to lick away the sobbing pup's bloody tears, then moved to grooming his curly hair, using her teeth to remove the leaves. Before long Simon fell asleep against Iron Blood's stomach as pups should, his breaths hitched from crying so hard. Iron Blood vowed then and there that this pup was here and she would protect him from everything, including his past life should it ever rear it's ugly again. This vow was sealed by a wolf's souled link the moon that she gazed up at, because her pup might be a vampire by body and blood, but he was a wolf by heart.

 

 

 

   


	2. Author's Note

This book will be going through a complete re-write, new idea, new summary, but the same characters.

 

Update: The Rewrite has started and the Prologue is finished. Chapter one won't be uploaded until next week though because we on a hurricane watch where I live.

Also, The whole infected wolves thing will stay, but it won't show up until later in the book. The first few chapters will be Simon getting used to his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to add more at least every Wednesday, so bare with me if it's a bit slow.


End file.
